chapter 1: haunted house
by YuKKi-san
Summary: konichiwa! watashi-wa akiko-san desu! aniwae...storyline is rui, tsukushi and tsukasa are locked inside a haunted castle! supernatural, romance and comedy bound to be here check it out! this is moi first time so pleAsE read and review it k???
1. enter thee castle

Soujiro and Akira glanced at their watches. " 'bout time they'd arrive…." Akira said  
  
looking into the darkness of the night sky. Silver beams of moonlight skidded across  
  
the road as Tsukushi and Domoyoji made their way towards the two jokers. *Wonder  
  
what they've planned tonight * thought Tsukushi as the cold night air swept into her  
  
face. Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks; a cold shiver ran down her back as she saw  
  
the sight that loomed over the jokers --- a gargantuan castle. It was old and gothic;  
  
gargoyles peered down from the ledges as far as their stone bases would allow them.  
  
Creepers streaked up the wall as they twisted and winded around the old stone.  
  
Suddenly a white figure glided silently in front of  
  
her…"aHHhhHHHHhhHHHHhhhhhHH!!!!!!!!! Ghost! g hOsTt !" she screamed as  
  
she leapt up into the cold midnight air. " BAKA! Its juz Hanazawa Rui…" Domoyoji  
  
cried as he walked calmly towards the white figure. " Huh? Oh…oh…ohkay…." She  
  
stuttered as she braced herself to expect the unexpected. She started walking towards  
  
the duo when a cold hand fell on her shoulder " bOoOH!" "  
  
WAAAAAhhHHHhaHH!!!!!!!!!!" tsukushi leapt once again into the air. Whimpering  
  
she sat down and started having hysterics. " hahHAhahHAhhahHAaa!" finding the  
  
laughter familiar she turned around and stole a look. " wh…what?! The two of you!  
  
Anata-tachi wa baka desu!" realising that it wasn't the supernatural, she stood up and  
  
yelled at them. " Did you see her face?" Akira asked Soujiro as he fell back doubling  
  
in laughter. " Sure did. Could've said it was even scarier than us…. so ugly!" Soujiro  
  
exclaimed and felt a tap on his shoulder. He spun around and turned to see a rather  
  
black faced Domoyoji, " apologise… or else…" " Okay, okay, chill, sorry Tsukushi."  
  
He smiled sheepishly at the petite 17yr old. " Come on." Soujiro motioned for F4 and  
  
Tsukushi to follow him. A brisk walk through the cold castle grounds brought them to  
  
the cold dark mahogany doors of the castle. " Soujiro, show them the way." Akira  
  
whispered excitedly to Soujiro. " Nah… you take the honours." Soujiro said pushing  
  
Akira in front of the doors.  
  
" No, I insist."  
  
" nah! You go."  
  
" No you"  
  
" you"  
  
"U!"  
  
"u u u u u !"  
  
* note from akiko-san: this went on for a LLLLoOOoOOOOnG time.aniwae…since it went on sooooo long….I decided to fast forward it a bit.*  
  
  
  
" Look, if you two can't decide, we'll go in ourselves, okay?" Domoyoji said impatiently. " He said they'll go in by themselves… that's what he said right?" Soujiro said with a half believing tone. " I believe that's what he said. Right!" Akira replied Soujiro.  
  
" Okay, here's the key, I'll open the doors."  
  
" There's no bathroom mind you."  
  
" Erm… and here's a torchlight."  
  
" And a candle."  
  
" A box of matches."  
  
" And extra pack of batteries."  
  
"ENJOY!" they both exclaimed as they pushed the unsuspecting trio into the dark abyss of the castle….  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"aHHhHHHHhhHH! Tsukasa??? Tsukasa??? Where are you? Eh…? What's this soft  
  
thing under me…?" Tsukushi cried out in fright. " US!" was a throaty reply from 2  
  
different voices. " arH..?! gOmeN… gomen." She exclaimed. " Then would you mind  
  
getting off of uS?!" Domoyoji's usually 'warm' voice exploded through the hollows  
  
of the castle.  
  
meanwhile outside " when do you think we should return?" a weary Akira asked the sleepily looking Soujiro. " Huh? OhZ…I think when we wake up tomorrow…I set my alarm to 10 am… that's not too late is it?" " noOoH! That's not late….that's  
  
perfectly fine……."  
  
inside the castle…. " its no use…they locked us in…I guess we have to stay in  
  
here for the night." Hanazawa Rui said with a hint of despair in his voice. " let us see  
  
that…" Domoyoji and Tsukushi said together. They walked towards the long tall  
  
doors and…. some readers should have guessed this was coming " curses…the  
  
baka door!" Domoyoji kicked the door and slammed his fists into the wood. " I'm  
  
gonna murder those 2 jokers when I get out of this place." Tsukushi yelled as she too  
  
pounded on the hard doors that refused to budge. The only thing that fell in the whole  
  
castle was the dust collected on the old antique doors. no prizes for guessing what  
  
Hanazawa Rui's face was like…-.-" " hey Domoyoji, in the first place why are we  
  
stuck here?" Hanazawa Rui asked coldly as he stared at the duo under the dim  
  
flickering light of the torch. Domoyoji's tall figure froze in a rather unusual position.  
  
"eRm…. Because we fell into their trap?" he said trying to make it sound convincing.  
  
" you should know the answer yourself." Hanazawa Rui said coldly as he walked  
  
away slowly from the two into the darker parts of the castle. "hAY! We need that  
  
light too you know!?!" Tsukushi yelled at him as he slowly disappeared into the  
  
darker abyss. " Quick, light the candles…" Domoyoji said impatiently as his features  
  
slid into darkness. " Fine, fine." Tsukushi said irritably as she struck a match. Clearly  
  
in the flickering yellow light, Domoyoji's features were in a state of panic. She lit the  
  
candle and peered at the usually calm and irritated looking Domoyoji, she found  
  
nothing of that but fear…. " Tsukasa? You're afraid of the dark?"  
  
Tsukasa is afraid of the dark? I totally amaze myself she whispered softly at him. "  
  
Yeah, so what?" he said irritably as he peered down the hallway where Hanazawa Rui  
  
disappeared. Suddenly, a strange noise reached his ears. He glanced down to see a  
  
rather amused looking Tsukushi trying hard not to giggle. ~.~ ( his expression"  
  
what? You mean I cant be afraid of the dark?" he scowled at her as she looked at him  
  
bemused. " no, but its rather weird." She said as she got up and dusted herself.  
  
Suddenly a piercing shriek rang throughout the castle, millions of bats flew down  
  
from the ceiling brushing past the two. "aHhHHHhhHHHhHHH! BAtsS!" Tsukushi  
  
shrieked as the bats swooped down upon her and scratched her violently. Brushing  
  
away as many of the creatures he could, Domoyoji made his way towards her  
  
swatting at the bats. He finally reached her and embraced her. " Don't worry, I'll  
  
protect you." He whispered near her ear as he held her close to him…  
  
to be continued  
  
  
  
* Note from akiko-san: Konichiwa! I haven't completed this but this shall be the end of chapter 1. Gomen if you were anticipating more but I haven't have much time( my exams are here!) aniwae, if you think that the shriek came from the ghost of the castle or it came from Hanazawa Rui(he is so shuai!) then you'll juzz have to wait till chapter 2. If you have any comments you can review my fanfic or you could mail me at apocolypse_strife@hotmail.com and leave the subject as fanfic. Thanx for reading my first fanfic, arigato gozaimasu! JYaNe! 


	2. romance in bats

Konichiwa! Kk, I'll continue on with my next chapter…Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hanazawa Rui swiveled round, the torch's light fell onto the cobwebs hanging down  
  
from the ceiling creating a ghostly looking white figure. * what was that?!* Hanazawa  
  
Rui though as he stared hard at the black abyss down the hallway he came from.  
  
Suddenly, a cold draft hit him. The chilled air matched that of an autumn breeze  
  
which swirled the dust around his feet creating a small whirlwind. Shocked,  
  
Hanazawa Rui lurched backwards out of the whirlwind. Then just as he stepped out,  
  
the whirlwind stopped. * I think I'm seeing things.* he thought to himself as he  
  
blinked in disbelief. A chill ran down his spine but he brushed it off as an optical  
  
illusion and continued walking on. The yellow light flickered for a moment. * don't  
  
tell me it's gonna go off….* he thought as a stared into the face of the torch and  
  
started to wack it. The torch stopped flickering, and Hanazawa Rui carried on down  
  
the old rotting hallway. The dust on the floor rose with every step he took, every  
  
breath he took filled his lungs with the ancient air in the castle. Suddenly the torch  
  
flickered for the last time and it left him a total darkness. * curses….baka torch* he  
  
thought to himself as he tried hitting it again. *dumb torch….where's the pack of  
  
batteries…I know I took it… * he thought to himself as he tried desperately in the  
  
dark to search his pockets. Suddenly, a cold hand grabbed him from the back,  
  
Hanazawa Rui screamed as it dragged him back, the yellow torch fell with a clatter  
  
from his hand as he fought against the unknown force that dragged him backwards….  
  
Tsukushi and Domoyoji and the bats…whats next…?  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
" Domoyoji…" Tsukushi cried as she felt the strong warm arms embrace her. She  
  
could still hear the flapping sounds of the bats as they brushed past both of them. "  
  
shhh…keep quiet." Domoyoji whispered as he held her tighter in his embrace. Soon,  
  
the sound of the wings died down and everything was quiet. " you alright?" Domoyoji  
  
asked as he slowly let her go. He glanced down at the girl's disheveled hair and  
  
smoothened it out. " yeah…I think so…" Tsukushi said as she glanced at the warm  
  
loving Domoyoji she always wanted. " Domoyoji, you're hurt…" she said tenderly  
  
reaching out to touch his scratches on his arm. He winced slightly, as her hand  
  
touched the raw tender flesh. " gomen!" she exclaimed as she saw him wince. She  
  
glanced down " thanks for protecting me just now…arigato…" she said feeling rather  
  
awkward. " never mind me, are you sure you're alright?" he asked as he put his arms  
  
around her waist and looked her in the eye. " yes…" she was suddenly cut off when  
  
both of them heard a second scream, this time it wasn't as high pitched as the first  
  
one. * Hanazawa Rui! * Tsukushi thought as she was slowly let go from Domoyoji's  
  
arms. " Rui!" Domoyoji's voice rang through the hallway. " come on…I think we  
  
should go find him. Who knows what might be in this castle." Domoyoji said as he  
  
started to make his way towards the place Hanazawa Rui disappeared to  
  
  
  
* ahahaha…^.^"" sorry people but I think I really have to stop for a while… anyway, if I get more reviews I might consider putting up chapter 3 and we might all know what happened to Rui…really, I don't know for myself… anyway thanx for reading! 


End file.
